La Niñera
by aiko1504
Summary: CAP 5! UNA TRAGEDIA SE AVECINA! Cuando una jovencita Megumi de 15 años toma su primer trabajo cuidando a un tierno Sanosuke de 9, ella no tiene simplemente ni idea cómo este trabajo va a cambiar su vida... fic original de starry nig
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaas! weno antes q naa y como habran podido leer en el summary esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la estoy traduciendo y es q cuando lei este fic me emocione demaaasiado! Este fic le pertenece aStarry Night Blue _****_la trama es wenisima y la idea a mi parecer bastante original, espero q les guste y q el esfuerzo q hago en traducir esta tierna historia no sea en vano. Disfruteenlo y pues dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews q sea sabre si es o no de su agrado y asi con ganas seguir traduciendolo._**

* * *

_**LA NIÑERA**_

_Fic original de:_** Starry Night Blue**

_Traduccion:_ **Aiko1504 osea yop jeje**

_Capitulo 1: La reunion de la niñera y el niño_

Megumi Takani presionó el timbre, retrocedió un paso y quedo frente al porche de la entrada ante una hermosa puerta de roble. La muchacha enredo nerviosamente sus dedos con las correas de su bolso, y se balanceo de atrás a adelante con su propio peso.

Esperó solamente algunos momentos antes de que alguien viniera a la puerta y la abriera. En el umbral apareció un hombre con el pelo negro azabache que le pareció bastante elegante. El individuo se veía como si estuviera en los últimos años de su segunda década de vida, le sonrió a Megumi al tiempo q estiraba su mano

- hola, usted debe ser Megumi Takani ¿cierto?- pregunto, y ella asintió mientras que estrechaba la mano del hombre - soy Souzu Sagara... adelante, por favor.

Se hizo a un lado y la dejó a pasar. Megumi caminó por el umbral y atravesó la puerta, el primer pensamiento que cruzo su mente cuando echó un vistazo alrededor fue cuan fina era la casa de los Sagara. Miraba alrededor maravillada la escalera de madera y las antigüedades hermosas ubicadas por aquí y por allá... y eso que recién estaban en el vestíbulo.

- Espero que no le incomode cuidar unos minutos a mi hijo, pero es realmente importante que vaya a la oficina esta noche –dijo el sr Sagara caminando atrás de ella.

Megumi desvió su mirada de la hermosa pintura que estaba observando, y dando la vuelta le respondió al hombre.

- No, está bien- aseguró- además, necesito el dinero... es que mis padres quieren que comience a ahorrar para la universidad.

El le sonrió -Q bueno, me gusta la gente trabajadora... pero ¿cuantos años me dijiste q tenias? – le pregunto

- Quince -ella contestó rápido -espero que no le incomode que una muchacha de mi edad cuide de su hijo.

- No, está muy bien por mí -el le aseguró –ahora… déjeme ver donde está mi hijo, sígame, por favor.

Megumi asintió y fue atrás de el mientras que este la condujo dentro de la casa. La jovencita se preguntaba para sus adentros porqué una casa tan grande como esa no tenía criados alrededor. Los Sagara parecían bastante ricos, así que porqué no tener uno o dos criados y hasta quizás a una niñera permanente

El señor Sagara la llevo a lo q parecía ser una sala de star en donde unos cómodos sofás se encontraban dispersos alrededor del cuarto y en el centro una pantalla grande de TV, delante de la cual estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable un pequeño muchacho con una mata de pelo marrón despeinado.

- Sanosuke, me gustaría q vengas aquí y conozcas a alguien- dijo el señor Sagara de manera firme pero con tono apacible.

El niño asintió con los ojos todavía pegados a la pantalla, luego estiro sus pies hacia el frente casi tropezando de frente con la mesa de centro

-Sano, ven aquí y di hola a la señorita Takani- pidió el señor Sagara a su hijo.

Sano finalmente miro lejos de la pantalla, y giro hacia Megumi con unos grandes, y en opinión de la chica, adorables, ojos marrones chocolate. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del par de pantalones jeans que usaba y se acerco hacia ellos, la muchacha noto q el pequeño apenas le alcanzaba a un poco mas arriba de su cintura.

- Hola señorita Takani- murmuro el niño

Megumi le sonrió -hola, Sanosuke- dijo suavemente.

El señor Sagara se hinco hacia abajo y alboroto el pelo de su hijo como un gesto de cariño.

- La señorita Takani permanecerá contigo mientras que yo estoy en la oficina ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo a lo q el pequeño castaño se limito a asentir- prometo que no llegare tarde

Él se enderezó hacia arriba y miro a Megumi

- He dejado una lista de números pegada en la puerta del refrigerador en caso de cualquier emergencia, y no dude en llamarme si necesita alguna cosa.

- No se preocupe, Sr. Sagara, todo estará bien – le respondió con confianza

- Bueno, espero q así sea - contestó al tiempo q volvió a jugar con el pelo de su hijo -quiero que te comportes bien mientras estoy ausente ¿esta bien?

- Esta bien -Sano respondió silenciosamente

- Intentaré regresar dentro de dos horas -les dijo a ambos -ahora si usted me disculpa, de verdad necesito irme

Se separó de ellos y se dirigió a la puerta. Megumi lo miro mientras que tomaba su saco que colgaba del perchero cerca a la puerta y lo lanzó sobre sus hombros. El señor abrió la puerta y agitó su mano despidiéndose de su hijo.

¡Adiós papá! - Sano gritó, agitando su mano de igual manera y corriendo hacia su padre mientras la puerta ya se cerraba.

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio en el que Megumi estaba parada jugando con las correas de su bolso y Sano buscaba torpemente el dobladillo de su camiseta blanca

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? – dijo ella finalmente mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo al muchacho (entiendase q mirando hacia abajo porque sano ta chiquito)

- No se - le contesto- se supone q usted me tiene q decir que hacer… usted es el adulto aquí.

- Oh - Megumi murmuro- bien me gustaría q seas tu quien decida así q... ¿qué quieres hacer?

- Um... bueno, todavía no he cenado... cree q podríamos cenar- pregunto el cortésmente.

Megumi sonrió –Claro que podemos cenar ¿donde está la cocina?

Por aquí – dijo Sano conduciéndola por un pasillo

El pequeño camino como chapoteando con sus pies desnudos sobre la mullida alfombra y sus manos todavía dentro de sus bolsillos. Megumi dejo su bolso en un sofá y se apresuró en ir tras el. Luego se encontró en la cocina más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.El niñoacababa de llegar al refrigerador y lo abrió, mirando con fijeza adentro.

- Bien... hay un poco de lasagna que sobro del almuerzo, un par de las latas de atún y huevos... – dijo Sano y giro su cabeza sobre su hombro mirando alrededor en busca de su niñera - ¿que cenamos?

– Oh pues no se… la lasaña estará bien supongo- respondió amablemente encogiéndose de hombros

El muchacho asintió - buena opción - dijo alcanzando el plato dentro de la refrigeradora. - mi papá solamente hace la mejor lasaña ¿sabe?-

- ¿Quieres q te ayude con eso?- Megumi pregunto caminando hacia el.

- No esta bien – contesto el niño – puedo hacerlo yo mismo... usted puede sentarse mientras que lo caliento

Megumi cabeceó y se sentó en uno de los altos bancos frente a lo que servia como el comedor diario de la familia

- Oye Sanosuke ¿donde está tu mama?- pregunto

El muchacho colocó el plato en el microondas y presionó el botón de calentamiento

- Mi madre murió hace dos años- susurro despacio

_- ¿Por qué diablos tuve q preguntar?... _Oh, lo siento mucho – dijo ella bastante apenada

-Si yo también me agradaba mucho, su nombre era Itsuko es un nombre bonito ¿no cree? –pregunto y sus ojos brillaban con unas lagrimas q amenazaban asomarse en su tierno rostro; la muchacha noto q el pequeño hacia un duro esfuerzo por evitar las ganas de llorar.

Megumi lo miro apesumbrada

- También me parece q su nombre es bonito –agrego al final el niño.

La muchacha sonrió halagada

- Pues gracias Sanosuke, ese fue un comentario muy lindo - contesto complacida- gracias-

Sano esquivo la mirada de la morocha y luego coloco un plato vació delante de el y otro para su niñera. Megumi miró silenciosamente mientras que el tomó el lasagna del microondas y lo colocó en la mesa. Asumió que sabia atenderse perfectamente bien puesto que no había criados en la casa. Seguidamente el niño se sentó a su costado y la muchacha noto q los pies del pequeñín flotaban sobre el piso debido a su corta estatura

- ¡Bien comamos!- dijo animadamente

Megumi no tenía mucha hambre puesto que acababa de cenar con sus padres y cuando acabó solo se limito a ver comer al pequeño muchacho.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes Sano?- le pregunto

Sano tragó el alimento que estaba aun en su boca - ocho- contesto ya con la boca vacía – pero cumpliré nueve en cinco meses- se apresuro a decir

-Entonces naciste en febrero ¿verdad?- pregunto luego de haber hecho cálculos mentalmente- bueno mi cumpleaños es en junio

- El cumpleaños de mama también era en Junio – dijo el después de que hubiera tragado – 19 de junio.

- Oh pues el mío es el 10 de Junio

Sano finalmente acabó su cena y la empujó lejos de él.

- ¡Listo!- exclamo contento

- Bien entonces será mejor q de una vez enjuague esos platos –dijo Megumi deslizándose de su banca. Tomo los platos, fue al fregadero y abrió la llave del agua - dime Sanosuke ¿que acaso ustedes no tienen criados en la casa?-

Sano negó con su cabeza.- no – contestó colgando sus pies del alto banco – a mamá no le gustaban los criados, y después de que ella falleció papa prefirió no contratar a nadie en respeto a su memoria... pero esta bien no nos importa. Papá y yo hacemos todo el quehacer doméstico por nosotros mismos... además no me parece bien estar dependiendo de gente q te sirva.

Megumi sonrió internamente apenas podía creer cuan dulce era aquel niño. Era cortés maduro e incluso sabia hacer elogios. En un principio, había estado preocupada en tomar aquel trabajo de niñera después de todo, era una gran responsabilidad... así q agradeció lo fácil q se le estaban haciendo hasta entonces las cosas.

Termino de levar los platos y secó las manos en el secador que colgaba en la pared al lado del fregadero, miro a su alrededor en busca de Sano, quien giraba sobreel eje alrededorde la banca (ya sabes esa banquitas altas q giran)

- ¿Ahora q hacemos? –le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Te gusta jugar?- le pregunto el haciendo muecas

- ¿Jugar?- repitió con sus parpadeando rápidamente

……………………………………………….

- ¡ouch¡No para¡Auu, ese dolió¡No!-

Los dedos de Megumi presionaban cualquier botón en el mando del PlayStation que ella sostenía, pero nada parecía funcionar, miró frenéticamente mientras que el combatiente de Sano lanzó varios puñetes y patadas a quien era supuestamente ella en aquel juego. Cuando Sano primero la había hablado de jugar video juegos con él, ella realmente no estuvo interesada, nunca le habían gustado esos juegos... eran cosas de niños, pero ahora estaba tan absorta en el y quizás se debiera a las seis derrotas sufridas a manos del hábil niño.

- ¡ Y PERDIOO OTRA VEZ!- dijo Sano con una sonrisa burlona cuando su guerrero envió al peleador de su niñera a la tierra de un solo golpe.

Megumi gimió - bien, no puedes culparme, éste es la primera vez que intento jugar con esta cosa!- ella protestó haciendo pucheros

- ¿DE VEERDAD¿Como puede ser¿Acaso no le gusta jugar?- le pregunto con aparente confusión _¿había alguien en este mundo que realmente nunca habiera jugado con un PlayStation antes?_

- No, no es eso pequeño, es q yo apenas si tengo tiempo para jugar-le dijo sonriendo - paso la mayoría de mi tiempo estudiando.

- ¿Y por que haces eso? –el pequeñín exigió respuesta escandalizado ante aquella declaración – Es decir, yo estudio también... pero mi papá siempre dice q debe haber una hora para jugar también.

- Tengo que estudiar para conseguir buenas calificaciones y así poder ir a una buena universidad – le explico pacientemente - cuando crezcas entenderás de lo que estoy hablando.

- Yo quiero ser bombero – dijo Sanosuke con una expresión de alegría en su rostro

-Eso es lindo te gusta ayudar a la gente ¿no?- le pregunto y el asintió vigorosamente. - bien, yo... yo quiero ser doctora.

-¿Qué clase de doctor?- el pregunto con curiosidad- ¿un doctor q cura niños¿Un doctor q cura a los adultos? o un doctor de cirugía

- Todavía no lo he decidido- ella contestó. –pero creo q tal vez voy a ser una doctora q cura niños... ¿eso te gustaría?

Sanosuke le sonrió radiantemente a la chica – ¡Eso seria genial! así cuando yo este enfermo podré ir con usted ¿verdad?- le dijo sonando bastante emocionado.

Megumi rió - Sano, para el momento en que yo sea doctora tu ya serás un adulto también - le dijo - no creo q vayas a venir conmigo cuando estés enfermo

- ¿Podrás curar adultos enfermos así como niños?- pregunto pareciendo ligeramente decepcionado

- bien, supongo que podría - ella contestó.

- Entonces si puedo ir contigo cuando seas doctora –otra vez la emocion se apodero del pequeño niño.

- Dudo q puedas acordarte de mi cuando hayas crecido y yo sea doctora – le explico razonablemente

- No –negando con la cabeza- yo siempre me acordare de usted señorita Takani- le dijo con total seriedad- usted es una persona agradable, y yo no me olvido de la gente agradable.

- Ohhh eres tan dulce - dijo enternecida y con los brazos abiertos- Me dan ganas de abrazarte… puedo hacerlo… ¿puedo? O es q acaso con eso violo algún código de machos -

Sano se ruborizó – no…no para nada- murmuro

Megumi sonrió y se inclino para abrazarlo, el niño cercó sus brazos finos alrededor de su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza. La chica sintió claramente que elpequeño temblaba ligeramente así q lo soltó, por otro lado la cara de Sanosuke estaba completamente roja.

- Ahí lo siento… ¿te incómodo mi abrazo?-le pregunto delicadamente el negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo in entendible. –disculpa ¿q dijiste?-

- nunca… nunca había abrazado a una chica antes- respondió en susurros

- ¿nunca?- ella repitió, frunciendo el ceño - bien, eso es extraño porque a mi me pareces un chico perfectamente adorable y apachurrable q raro q ninguna niña te haya abrazado antes.

Sano la miraba cautelosamente - Hay muchachos q la abrazan señorita Takani?- le preguntó tímidamente.

Megumi suspiro su vida amorosa y social apestaban. Ella solía aislarse de la gente a su alrededor, las únicas personas q siempre tenia cerca eran sus padres, nadie parecía querer ser su amigo y se sentía sola muchas veces.

- no la verdad no- mascullo al tiempo q acomodo su cabello tras su oreja

- ¿por qué no?-le pregunto sonando realmente sorprendido. – Usted es muy bonita, si fuera un chico grande yo la abrazaría a cada hora.

Megumi sonrió encariñada con el

- Oh, no se... supongo que los muchachos me encuentran poco interesante – murmuro con la mirada en el suelo. Los ojos de Sano centellearon amenazadoramente- tu ni te preocupes por eso Sano, yo estoy muy segura q cuando crezcas las muchachas harán largas filas para…bueno para abrazarte –pensando q no eran precisamente abrazos los q uno buscaba en un chico a los 15 años.

- pero aun estamos hablando de usted ¿no?- dijo el frunciendo el ceño - si los muchachos grandes son tan estúpidos como para no notarla, entonces no creo q de verdad quiera crecer... preferiría ser un niño a quien le gusta usted a ser un chico grande q no gusta de usted

- Oh, Sano... - Megumi susurró.

- Solamente sé q si fuera grande me gustaría ser su novio- le dijo Sanosuke sonriéndole

Ahí estaba... un pequeño muchacho adorable que ella conoció apenas hace cuarenta minutos, y estaba ahí diciéndole cuanto le gustaba. Los niños eran siempre tan inocentes, y cuando dicen algo lo dicen de verdad. Y tener un niño como Sanosuke diciéndole todas aquellas cosas lindas la hizo sentirse sobrecogida.

Los ojos de Megumi estaban al borde de las lagrimas y abrazó al castaño otra vez- eres absolutamente adorable ¿lo sabias?-le dijo cariñosamente - gracias-

- usted es linda señorita Takani – le dijo a modo de respuesta

Minutos después…..

- Bien, Sanosuke tu papá dice q se va a demorar un poco y me pidió q fueras a la cama de una vez – mientras colocaba el auricular sobre el teléfono de la cocina

- No puedo permanecer despierto un ratito mas –el niño gimoteó.

- Lo siento mucho Sano pero tu padre dice que estas fuera de tu hora de dormir- le contestó pacientemente –me temo q tendrás q irte a dormir.

- baah esta bien- con tono de voz desganado y de derrota

- bueno entonces es hora q te pongas tu pijama ¿Dónde esta tu cuarto?

- En el segundo piso- le dijo Sano tomando su mano – vamos yo te indico

Megumi permitió que Sano la arrastrara hasta las escaleras y por el pasillo a su dormitorio. El niño empujó la puerta e ingreso para prender las luces. Megumi entro al cuarto apenas el pequeñín encendió las luces

- ¡WOOW! esta es dos veces más grande que mi dormitorio!- exclamo ante el cuarto q veía

- ¿De verdad? –le pregunto pareciendo incrédulo - podría compartir mi dormitorio con usted, a mi no me molestaría

Megumi se rió ante la inocencia del niño – no creo q sea conveniente, pero gracias Sanosuke – le contesto sonriente – además mis padres de seguro querrán q vaya a dormir a casa

- Sí me imagino – dijo ligeramente desilusionado

La chica junto sus palmas emitiendo un sonido q hizo saltar a Sanosuke- Muy bien ahora¿donde están tus pijamas?- le preguntó.

Sano dio vuelta y se dirigió a su armario, y sacó del cajón un pijama azul - aquí está- le contesto y de pronto sus mejillitas se tornaron escarlata - Um... le importaría no mirar mientras me cambio señorita Takani?-

- no¡por supuesto no!- ella dijo riendo – Necesitas privacidad... así que entiendo- Sano sonrió agradecido con ella y Megumi se giro viendo hacia la puerta

- Avísame cuando termines- paseando su mirada de pared a pared

La chica oyó el sonido de las prendas al fondo de la habitación e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dar vuelta y mirar a escondidas al pequeño Sanosuke. Los niñitos eran siempre tan lindos cuando se cambiaban. En lugar de eso ella miró el cuadro que colgaba en la pared justo frente a ella así q decidió caminar hacia aquella imagen.

- Oye Sanosuke ¿ella es tu mamá?-le pregunto señalando a la mujer en el cuadro

- ¿Eh? Ah… Oh si ella es mi mamá mi papa nos tomo esa foto cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro-

Megumi tocó al cuatro añero Sano en el cuadro con su dedo y sonrió. El se veía incluso aún más adorable, algo que no pensó fuera posible.

-¡Listo!- anuncio Sano tras de ella

Megumi lo miro, el ahora usaba una camiseta y un par de pantalones azules de pijama. No pudo evitar sonreír- bueno ahora porqué no vas al tocador y cepillas tus dientes así podré arroparte para q te puedas ir a dormir.

Sano asintió y se apresuró en salir del dormitorio. Megumi atravesó el cuarto y retiro todos los juguetes y demás cosas q habían sobre su cama para luego sentarse sobre esta y esperar al pequeño. Sanosuke volvió a lospocos minutos con las manos pegadas firmemente en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Te cepillaste los dientes?- pregunto

- ujum – mientras asentía

- y fuiste a...?- agrego con duda

- si- contesto serenamente

- bueno esta bien ahora entra a la cama- le dijo levantándose ella de ahí

Sano asintió y subió sobre su cama. Megumi retiro el cubrecama y luego la sabana para luego arropar al adorable chico.

- Buenas noches señorita Takani – le dijo lentamente

- Buenas noches Sanosuke q tengas dulces sueños –le respondió con ternura. - ¿quieres q apague las luces? – le pregunto antes de salir de la habitación

- Sí por favor- Megumi empezó a caminar hacia el interruptor, pero él la llamó desde su cama – señorita Takani

- ¿Sí Sano? –volteando a verlo - ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Um... le molestaría darme las buenas noche con un beso – con una timidez encantadora le pregunto - nadie me ha dado beso de buenas noches desde q mi mama murió... y realmente me gustaría q usted me de uno.

- Oh Sano- ella respondió con una sonrisa fue hacia el y se inclinó besándolo en la frente.

- ¿puedo devolverle el beso?-le pidió tímidamente, Megumi rió y asintió. Sano levantó su cabeza un poco y plantó un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha quien se sorprendió ante la suavidad de los labios del castaño – gracia señorita Takani.

- No gracias a ti Sanosuke - ella susurró.

Salio, apago las luces y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir, apoyo su cuerpo contra el marco y observo al bello durmiente en la habitación.

- Buenas noches Sanosuke – dijo en un suspiro

**12 años más tarde...**

Una Megumi altamente contrariada se encontraba arrinconada lo más lejos posible del resto al borde de su asiento mientras que más gente abordaba en el tren del subterráneo. Lanzo un bufido de exasperación. ¿Por qué su auto tuvo q malograrse justo ese dia¿En el día de su graduación? Pensó molesta

Se aferro firmemente al bolso q llevaba en medio de sus brazos, en el cual había doblado y colocado cuidadosamente su ropa de la graduación.

_Diez años en la universidad... y ahora todo termina... yo, Megumi Takani, pediatra..._

Sonrió internamente al pensar en su éxito. Finalmente había alcanzado lo que ella quería, desde que era una pequeña niña había querido ser doctora, y ahora... su sueño se volvía realidad. Suspiro con alegría, todas las dificultadesque había tenido q pasar finalmente tenían recompensa. Ella se había ganado justamente todo eso; había trabajado arduamente para lograr sus metas y finalmente lo había logrado.

Apoyo su cabeza contra el cristal fresco de la ventana e intentado sin éxito alguno evitar el ruidoso sonido de los otros pasajeros. Frunció su ceño deseando q aquel viaje terminara lo mas rápido posible.

Suspiro nuevamente

- Señorita Takani!-

Megumi casi saltó y echó una mirada rápida alrededor. ¿Quién acababa de llamarla¿Quién la había llamado _Señorita Takani_? Nadie nunca lallamaba asi. Sus conocidos simplemente le decían Takani o Megumi o megohmio... pero no señorita Takani. Habían pasado doce años desde q alguien la llamara por ese nombre.

Sería imposible si esa persona era la que la llamaba en esos momentos. Su mirada fija se poso en un hombre joven que trataba de hacerse espacio entre los pasajeros para… ¿para llegar hasta ella? El la vio observándolo y agito su mano haciendo gestos como si la conociera.

Megumi frunció el ceño. _¿Cuál era problema de ese individuo¿Cómo la conocía?_

El hombre finalmente paso por el tumulto de pasajeros y estaba parado justo delante de ella, jadeando levemente. Megumi el frunció el ceño inmóvil y echó una mirada analizadora sobre el.

Piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño alborotado y ojos marrones chocolate. Vestido con un pantalón deportivo blanco al igual q la casaca sport y una camiseta roja debajo de esta. Pero había algo extrañamente familiar en el, seguía haciéndole gestos tratando de llamar su atención

- Señorita Takani ¿cómo esta usted?- le pregunto –ha pasado mucho tiempo

Megumi continuó frunciendo el ceño. – discúlpeme pero… ¿lo conozco? –mirándolo con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué?... ¡Ooh discúlpeme usted! –dándose un golpecito en la cabeza -¡Por supuesto usted seguro ni me reconoce!- dijo el notoriamente avergonzado. – soy yo… Sanosuke Sagara… ¿se acuerda de mí?

Megumi lo miró fijamente – Oh por Dios tu… tu eres?- contesto asombrada sin terminar la pregunta pues su voz se fue apagando ante la sorpresa

- ¡Aja! –asintiendo fervientemente – usted me cuido hace doce años- le explico- ¿ya se acordó?-

- Es solo que tu ahora…eres…-buscando una palabra adecuada, búsqueda q las emociones q se mezclaron en ella complicaron – eres… eres grande!- exclamo notoriamente asombrada

Era Sanosuke todavía aunque no era el mismo Sanosuke que ellahabia conocidohace doce años. No podría creer que aquel individuo alto y hermoso era el niño adorable que ella cuido hace tiempo atrás.

- Por supuesto q lo soy –riéndose- usted no esperara q siga siendo un niño ¿no?- con una sonrisa encantadora- señorita Takani no puedeimaginarse lo feliz q me hace verla otra vez

Megumi solo atino a parpadear incrédulamente

* * *

_**Hasta aqui el primer cap q tal? les gusto? verdad q sano de pequeñin resulto suuuuuper tierno si hasta dan ganas de comerselo jijiji en fin antes q naa agradecer a la autora original por permitirme traducir este fic y prensentarselo a todos ustedes... ya sabes queridisimos lectores sus reviews son mas q bien recibidos sea criticas o lo q sea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oliiitaas! a todos q tal gente, ants q naa agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes sus reviews, estoy encantada fueron bastantes exactamente 11 para solo un capitulo y eso dice q la historia de verdad les gusto, espero q continuen aportando sus opiniones criticas, bombas o lo q sea a esta historia, este segundo cap me esforze mas con la traduccion no queria q se notara el hecho de q esta traducida jejeje espero lograr mi cometido y pos sin mas rodeo ni nada los dejo con el segundo capitulo._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Graduacion**

_WOW. Es demasiado guapo. _Megumi intentó rectificar esas palabras tan pronto como estas habían cruzado su mente. _Deberías avergonzarte, Megumi, el muchacho debe ser por lo menos seis o cinco años más joven que tu, y mira como estas pensando sobre el, _pero sus intentos en despejar aquellas ideas fueron en vano, era innegable el hecho de que Sanosuke estaba hecho un verdadero bombón

- ¿Me puedo sentar con usted?- pregunto dubitativamente

- Em… sí claro – moviéndose un poco para hacerle espacio al apuesto joven.

El castaño se sentó al lado de ella, y giro su vista hacia un lado para así tenerla frente a frente – usted no tiene ni idea lo feliz q me hace verla señorita Takani- le comento con una expresión en sus ojos q denotaban notoria alegría y emoción

- ¿De verdad?- le pregunto sin poder creer aun todo lo q estaba pasando.

- Si de verdad – le aseguro fervientemente – y… ¿Por qué nunca más volvió a cuidarme? pregunte por usted varias veces pero nunca mas vino…

_- Dios q incomodo es todo esto…-_pensó- No fue nada personal te lo juro, es solo que ya no necesite volver a trabajar de niñera eso es todo

- ¿Cómo esta eso?- el chico pregunto curiosamente.

- Ehm… bueno veras yo conseguí una beca, y todo aquel asunto de trabajar como niñera fue para conseguir dinero para la universidad... pero con la beca quien necesita dinero extra- le explico un poco nerviosa – ¿entiendes lo q te quiero decir Sanosuke?

El joven asintió lentamente – pues ahora me siento aliviado – hablo luego de unos instantes de silencio- pensé que la razón por la cual nunca mas regreso era porque me odiaba

-¡No seas tonto!- dijo ella rápidamente y sin pensarlo – Yo te adoraba

Sanosuke la miró fijamente y fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta con horror, lo q acababa de decir.

- ¿Me adoraba? -repitió al tiempo q sonreía

Megumi sintió como si un chorro de agua fría le acabara de caer - Em...lo q quiero decir... – empezó a tartamudear – lo q de verdad quiero decir es... es q -

Sanosuke rió - relájese entiendo perfectamente lo q quiso decir señorita Takani…pero hablando en serio ¿usted me adoraba?

Un color rojo invadió el rostro de Megumi – bien… Dios es q acaso no tienes una foto tuya de niño… eras tan lindo

- Ahh... ¿era?- repitió con fingidamente dolido

Megumi se detuvo brevemente por un momento- ¡no pretenderás interpretar cada palabra que digo!-dijo airadamente.

Sano elevo sus manos en un gesto de rendición. – OK… OK disculpe señorita Takani… -riéndose con ganas

- Y para ya con eso de Srta. Takani, ahora los dos somos adultos, deja ya las formalidades – y soltó un suspiro exagerado- supongo q ahora tendrás q conformarte con un simple Megumi

- Si señora- y ante aquel comentario ella rió y una sonrisa le fue devuelta por el castaño de manera significativa - y pues q ha sido de su vida señorita Takani… ¿llegaste a ser pediatra como querías?

- Si yo... – empezó a hablar pero se detuvo sorprendida- ¿cómo sabias que yo quería ser pediatra?

El chico le frunció el ceño- ¿Como q como sabia?... tu me lo mencionaste ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿Qu..¡Ah!- dando un gritito- ¡no me digas q te acuerdas eso de aquel día q te cuide!

Las mejillas de Sano se tiñeron levemente de color rosa – bueno…p… pues si – murmuro apenado- ¿es tan raro q lo haga?

Ella sonrió con gusto - No, no es extraño, es solo q es realmente tierno…

Intento desviar el tema viendo lo embarazoso q le estaba resultando la situación al joven.

- Pero si finalmente llegue a ser pediatra... de hecho seré pediatra oficialmente en unas cuantas horas

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto sin entender absolutamente nada de lo q le decía la chica

- ¡Q estoy yendo a mi graduación justo ahora!- le explico contenta

- ¡Wow¿En serio¡Genial! –exclamo sorprendido- ¿te importaría si voy contigo?... me gustaría ver tu ceremonia de graduación

- Em... si claro- un poco dudosa y encogiéndose de hombros – pero ¿tu no estabas yendo a algún lado?

- Eh… ¡oh si! Me iba a encontrar con un amigo mío en las afueras de la ciudad -admitió

- Bien entonces deberías ir a esa reunión con tu amigo no quiero interponerme en tus planes

- No hables tonterías… no te estas interponiendo en nada – le aseguro- además puedo ver a Kenshin cuando quiera, pero no puedo ver tu graduación todos los días

- Bueno si tú lo dices... – hablando en voz baja

- Solo déjame llamar a Kenshin y decirle q no me espere -dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero – Hey… escucha no voy a poder ir así q no me esperes…no… no es eso… QUE NO ES ESO! Es q me acabo de encontrar con una amiga en el tren… si en el tren… demonios DEJA DE REIRTE! Así q ya sabes no me esperes eh? y dale mis disculpas a Kaoru.

Megumi lo miró por un momento mientras que el colgaba – ¿cual es el problema con usar el tren?- pregunto repentinamente.

- ¿qué?- dijo desconcertado.

- En el teléfono tu amigo se reía porque estabas en el tren… así q ¿cual es el problema con usar el tren?

- Em... bueno es q nunca antes había tenido q subirme en uno, tengo tres autos...si uno se malogra siempre puede usar los otros dos - murmuro- pero ahora ya no puedo conducir así q uso el tren…

- ¿No puedes conducir? –pregunto extrañada - ¿por qué no?

- Bb… bueeeeno mi licencia de conducir está retenida hasta nuevo aviso – dijo sonando claramente avergonzado – Provoque un accidente… estaba con unas copas demás… así q .…me la quitaron –con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¿Tu bebes? - le dijo en forma de reproche.

- Eh... ¿tu no?- pregunto con admiración olvidando su vergüenza

- No… las bebidas son dañinas para la salud- dijo firmemente.

- Oh vamos Megumi, que un poco de bebida no hace ningún daño- le respondió regañándola

- No creerías los casos de muerte causados por el alcohol que he visto durante mis prácticas – con un tono de voz grave

- Pero eso sucede solamente con la gente que bebe demasiado, yo no... – tratando de excusarse

- Ya llegamos - ella lo interrumpió, pues el tren chirrió señal de q ya llegaban a la estación, intento retirar su bolso q había colocado en la rendija sobre el asiento

- Yo llevo eso – cogiendo la bolsa de la chica

- No… esta bien… la bolsa no esta pesada yo puedo hacerlo - contestó.

- No… pero insisto - dijo al mismo tiempo q aparto suavemente los dedos de la joven lejos de las correas del bolso - que clase de caballero seria si permito q la señorita q me acompaña cargue su equipaje

Megumi se rió de aquellas palabras – Muy bien señor caballero… entonces vamonos

Salieron del tren con Sano caminando lentamente detrás de ella para luego dirigirse a la salida de la estación.

- Megumi si no te molesta q pregunte… ¿Dónde están tus padres? -Sanosuke pregunto repentinamente – ¿no quieren ver a su hija graduarse?

Megumi siguió caminando sin mirar hacia atrás

- Mis padres murieron hace dos años- le respondió en un tono aparentemente vació e impasible - murieron en un accidente automovilístico- continuó en el mismo tono – Mi padre había estado bebiendo… y... se fue de frente contra un muro.-

Sanosuke no dijo nada… ¿_Es por eso q...?_

- Yo estaba allí, los vi morir... y no pude hacer nada, no detuve a mi papa cuando había estado bebiendo

Sano sintió claramente como su voz se quebraba.

- _Así q era por eso q se puso así cuando le dije q bebía-_pensó

Megumi paró y giro en dirección al muchacho con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro- vamos tenemos q tomar un taxi

El chico de blanco asintió silenciosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Megumi Takani!-

Megumi sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía al estrado de madera. Sus piernas temblaron mientras subía cada escalón.

_Finalmente, después de todos estos años..._

Caminó directo hacia el profesor que le había enseñado en los últimos años quien le sonreía amablemente

- Bien hecho Megumi – de modo apacible- felicitaciones.

Le dio el diploma por el q ella había trabajado tan arduamente, lo tomó con los dedos que se encontraban temblorosos, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar y a lo único q atino fue a agradecer en un suave susurro.

Se dio vuelta para así quedar frente al auditorio y levantó su diploma ante ellos como gesto de triunfo. El público aplaudió y la pelinegra simplemente se sintió llena de regocijo. Y entonces lo vio, sentando entre aquel auditorio, vitoreando quizás mas q el resto Sanosuke quien la miraba con afecto y le sonreía ampliamente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Felicitaciones Meg

- Si felicitaciones. Finalmente alcanzaste tu meta luego de trabajar tan duro por ello

- ¡LO HICISTE TAKANI!

Megumi no podía dejar de sonreír– Gracias amigos de verdad- dirigiéndose a sus ex compañeros de estudio

- Megumi - alguien detrás de ella la llamo.

Giro su cuerpo en busca del dueño de la voz. Sano estaba allí parado, con sus manos enterradas en sus bolsillos, el chico la miraba tímidamente y ella le dedico una sonrisa

- Felicitaciones- dijo suavemente.

- Gracias – sin darse cuenta lo miraba de una manera q no había hecho antes.

Un amiga q estaba a su lado la sacudió ligeramente del hombro- Ooh, Megumi ¿quien es ése?- pregunto en un susurró - ¿tu novio?-

- Rika shushhh - Megumi silbó y una delicada cortina de color rosa se deslizo en su rostro – es solo un amigo q me encontré camino aquí

- Si claro… - Rika dijo con voz cansina e incrédula.

- ¡Rika es en serio!- Megumi dijo airadamente.

- Esta bien… esta bien – dijo su amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco- te dejo para q asi puedas hablar tranquilamente con ese _grandote _tuyo... pero quiero todos los por menores luego eh!

Megumi gruño ante el comentario, dio vuelta desviando la atención de su amiga al chico q ahora esta frente a ella

- No puedes imaginar lo orgulloso q estoy de ti

- Creo q si puedo – acompañado con una sonrisa picara- fuiste el q armo mas bulla cuando recibí mi diploma

- Oh si... eso jeje – sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente- a veces me emociono mucho

- Si eso supuse- respondió tratando de contener la risa

- Bueno...y ¿ahora q hacemos?

_- ¿hacemos? _–pensó- Um... ¿q quieres decir?- pregunto desconcertada

- ¡Oh vaamos¡Quiero decir q tenemos q celebrar! –dijo casi gritando – te acabas de graduar y eso amerita una celebración… no hacerlo seria un crimen

- Pero... - ella comenzó a protestar.

- ¡Ningún pero!- la interrumpió- te voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de la zona y ahí celebraremos

- Um... Sano, de verdad no tienes porque hacer esto – dijo ella sintiéndose torpe

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo Megumi – insistió no solo con sus palabras sino también con su mirada- ¡Mírate¡Apenas si te ves feliz por esto¡Y yo quiero q tu estés feliz! El ser pediatra no es algo q se logre fácilmente

- Pero yo estoy feliz Sanosuke- contesto con convicción

- Pues entonces tienes una manera muy curiosa de demostrarlo -mirándola escéptico.

El castaño joven tomo su mano y tiró de ella llevándola hacia la puerta– vas a venir conmigo y no hay nada q digas q me haga cambiar de parecer

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Los dedos de Megumi tamborileaban nerviosos en el borde del mantel mientras que miraba alrededor del restaurante de lujo donde Sanosuke la había arrastrado. El lugar era increíble. La recién graduada no recordó estar en un lugar tan lujoso antes. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con su simple falda y suéter azul

Sanosuke la miro a través de la mesa, era una mirada penetrante q llego a incomodarla pero luego apareció un gesto amable en su rostro -es un lugar bastante cool ¿no crees?- pregunto (NA: disculpen mi falta de imaginación pero no supe q traducción darle a cool n.n;)

- Sí... si lo es – admitió dando una rápida mirada al lugar- pero ¿no te parece q es demasiado costoso?

- Tonterías… q es un poco de dinero comparado con tu felicidad –la chica esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa – solo relájate.

Un camarero se acercó a su mesa y les dio un menú. – ¿les gustaría algo de beber antes de su cena? –pregunto cortésmente

Megumi le echaba una mirada analizadora a su menú. Todo lo que pudo ver en ella eran bebidas alcohólicas y nada más. Sus dedos se apretaron al borde de la carta y miro a Sano, que todavía estudiaba su menú. Con los ojos entrecerrados observaba atenta al castaño _¿Él iba a pedir algunos de esos tragos?_

Finalmente, Sanosuke cerró el menú y se lo dio de nuevo al camarero.

- No gracias no se me antoja beber nada - le contesto para luego mirar a la joven- Megumi ¿tu deseas algo?

Megumi le sonrió -No yo tampoco –respondió suavemente.

* * *

_**Ahooora agradeciimientos siii! y es q a mi misma me gusta cuando luego leo mi nombre en el cap jejeje MUUCHIIISIISIIIMAS GRAX POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS saben en el fic original el primer cap llegoa los 19 reviews y en el segundo llego a los 35 jajaja VEAMOS SI PODEMOS SUPERARLO!**_

_**Arcasdrea:** sabes de sobra q una felicitación tuya pa mi es un honor teniendo en cuenta q eres mi sensei… y mi amiga ya te toi extrañando muuto amiia! Me falta compañía pa babear y comentar lo weno q ta Sano jajaja xD_

_**Andrea:** jeje pos si eso de las diferencia de edades siempre me parecio discriminatorio con las mujeres! No es justo q solo los hombres puedan tener parejas menores… IGUAALDAD!_

_**Yukiyasha:** Muchiiisisimas grax por tu review fue el mas largo y mas alentador jaja y kien no quisiera cuidar una belleza de niño y luego encontrarse a todo un papasote xD pero weno uno nunk sabe la vida te puede dar sopresasas jijiji_

_**Emina-chan:** ahí grax por lo de genial es un adjetivo calificativo q me guta muuto jejee y pues con un poquito de tardanza pero aki ta el segundo cap disfrutalo _

_**Gabyhyatt:** Verdad q wena la idea? Yo cuando lo lei DIJE AHH NO! ESTO LO TENGO Q TRADUCIR como siempre niña grax por tus reviews_

_**Lady2scorpio:** jaja bueno las intenciones de Sanosuke creo q son bastante obvias pero Megumi al igual q la mayoria de nosotros esta aun con ese prejucio ya veremos q pasa ;)_

_**Alis Chan:** Obvio q seguire traduciendo porque reviews como el tuyo estimulan a seguir grax_

_**Misao-21:** Siii! Mi Sanito puede llegar a ser asi de adorable jejeje y ya lo veras mas en este cap_

_**AsUmi:** Verdad q si? OO Yo tb opino lo mismo jajaja quizas tan cabeza de pollo no nos salio Sano_

_**Amy :** Lo de tierno y lindo en Sano en este fic creo q es algo en lo q todas estamos de acuerdo jeje gracias por las felicitaciones._

_**Sofita:** Tu review es el mas calientiito jeje recien salidito del horno y a mi tb me encanta esta pareja asi como espero este cap te guste_


	3. Curando Heridas

**_Titulo: La niñera_**

**_Autor: Starry Night Blue_**

**_Traduccion: Aiko1504_**

**_Capítulo 3: CURANDO HERIDAS_**

* * *

_Gracias por la encantadora tarde, Sano._

_¿La pasaste bien Megumi?_

_Sí ¡estuvo genial¡Me divertí mucho!_

_Entonces... estoy contento..._

Una sonrisa toco los labios de Megumi en cuanto aquel recuerdo floto de nuevo en su mente. Ella disfruto de hecho esos momentos; ese día había sido grandioso... su graduación, y su reencuentro con Sanosuke... bueno, fue sobre todo su reencuentro con Sanosuke lo que hizo aquel día tan grandioso. Un leve rubor se esparció encima de su cara apenas recordó la sonrisa de Sano, sonrisa q provocaba un debilitamiento en sus rodillas, pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura en cuanto una enfermera entro en el cuarto.

- ¡Dra. Takani¡Que bueno q la encontré!- dijo una enfermera jadeando levemente –como no contestaba a su beeper me enviaron a buscarla -¿Por qué no contestaba?

Megumi sonrió apenada – Lo siento, lo olvide en casa hoy- explicó, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta. La enfermera la siguió – bueno… ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

- Vera el Dr. Morgan quisiera que usted le diera una mirada a la historia del chico asmático, ya sabe… George Kipler - la enfermera siguió hablando- el dice q algo no esta bien y desea saber su opinión al respecto

Megumi cabeceó, y siguió a enfermera a los pasillos del primer piso del hospital. Sonrió levemente mientras caminaba, ahí es donde ella pertenecía, había trabajado arduamente para finalmente poder estar ahí, y allí estaba. La Dra. Megumi Takani, pediatra y cirujana. Le encantaba como sonaba aquel titulo. El hospital era como un segundo hogar para ella. No reparo si consiguió todo eso con exceso de trabajo porque ella amaba estar ahí tal cual eran las cosas. Habían sido solamente cuatro días desde que comenzó oficialmente a trabajar en el hospital... y una semana desde que había visto a Sano. Era verdad que él le había dado su número de teléfono y le había dicho que ella podría llamarlo siempre que deseara... sin embargo de una u otra manera ella parecía no entenderlo. Pero si era cuestión de ser honesta consigo misma, se podría decir q no tenia el suficiente coraje para hacerlo.

- Aquí estamos – anuncio la enferma sacándola de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta del cuarto y dejó a Megumi pasar - el Dr. Morgan la espera.

Megumi asintió y caminó en el cuarto, vio a Dr. Morgan parado al lado de la cama de un paciente, en el lado más alejado del cuarto. Teniendo cuidado en no hacer ningún ruido, cruzó la habitación en dirección a el. El doctor la miro cuando se acercó y sonrió.

- Megumi, querida, que bueno que vino – le dijo- aquí, déle una mirada en esto... algo anda mal con este muchacho, pero no puedo confirmarlo con total certeza... ¿q piensa usted?

Megumi aceptó la historia del doctor y la analizo. Ella logro rápidamente localizar la anormalidad que preocupó al doctor. -bien, Dr. Morgan, pienso que...

Minutos después…

- buen trabajo, Megumi. Hiciste una excelente cirugía -

- gracias- respondió Megumi al elogio q le había dado el Dr. Morgan, mientras ambos se lavaban las manos después de haber realizado la operación al chico Kipler. La cirugía fue exitosa, y George ahora dormía profundamente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Megumi se secó la las manos, y dejo la sala no sin antes dar al Dr. Morgan una señal con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta. Bajo al pasillo y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la estación de enfermeras cuando ella noto a alguien al fondo del pasillo. Alguien alto... con el pelo marrón despeinado. Megumi sintió un familiar rubor deslizándose encima de su cara otra vez. ¡Era Sanosuke, un revoltijo de emociones hicieron erupción dentro de ella. Felicidad por finalmente verlo, y ansiedad al verlo justo frente a ella

- Sanosuke!- el nombre salio de su boca antes de q ella pudiera detenerlo ¿Por qué tuvo q decirlo en voz tan alta y emocionada, se apresuró a darle alcance.

Sanosuke frunció el ceño por un momento, y entonces se dio cuenta quien lo había llamado. Su cara estallo en una sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que hizo que ella sintiera sus rodillas temblar. El también se apresuro en darle alcance - ¡hey!- exclamo- no pensé q te encontraría aquí… ¿q haces tu aquí?-

- Trabajo aquí – dijo ácidamente y frunció el ceño. – ¿TU q haces aquí?-

- ¡Eh... nada¡Vine aquí a ver un amigo!- repuso - así que... empecemos de nuevo ok?... hola, Megumi, cómo has...?-extendió su mano al frente, pero la retiró inmediatamente y la oculto tras su nuca. -... estado?- n.n extendiéndole la otra mano

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- exigió mirándolo seriamente

- N...N...nada… ¡de verdad!- le aseguro

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Lo rodeo para ver su espalda alcanzando la mano q había ocultado, jadeo al ver el sangriento vendaje q cubría su brazo. Lo miro a los ojos y luego nuevamente a la herida – ¿Que es esto?

- Um... bien... – comenzó a sonar inseguro

- ¡Sano!- ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a un hombre pelirrojo que venía hacia ellos acompañado por una enfermera llamada Leslie - encontré a alguien para q vea tu herida

Megumi levantó su mano para detener a la enfermera – esta bien, Leslie, yo me encargo de esto… es un amigo mío… veré q pasa con él.

- De acuerdo – respondió Leslie en un gruñido para luego darse vuelta y quejarse por lo bajo como la gente le hacia perder el tiempo

- Vengan tenemos q encontrar un cuarto- les dijo a los muchachos tomando a Sanosuke por su mano sana. El pelirrojo los siguió. Megumi empujó la puerta de un cuarto q al parecer estaba vació y apuntando a la cama dijo – recuéstate ahí

- Megumi, no tienes q hacer esto... - Sano comenzó a decir, mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

- Pero quiero hacer esto Sanosuke - contestó severamente –solo acuéstate en la cama.-

Sanosuke obedeció - pero... tu… tu eres pediatra - dijo rápidamente - y... um... pues yo no soy... un niño.

Megumi sonrió – se q no eres un niño Sanosuke… pero tratar heridas lo puede hacer cualquier doctor. Es algo básico ¿entiendes? Además asumiendo q es una herida normal la q estoy tratando ¿lo es no?- Sano asintió- bueno pues entonces no habrá ningún problema ¡Acuéstate, por favor!

Sano suspiro resignado y se reclinó contra la almohadilla. Megumi parada al lado de él comenzó a retirar suavemente el vendaje sangriento alrededor de su mano. Sentía claramente los ojos castaños sobre ella e hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no sonrojarse Finalmente quitó el vendaje y lo lanzó en un deposito cercano. Después dio vuelta a la mano del joven para ver bien la herida... y jadeó otra vez.

- ¿qué?... ¿Qué?- pregunto casi en un grito alarmado Sanosuke

- ¡Por Dios! Sano¿Que te hiciste en la mano?-exigiendo una explicación pregunto sosteniendo la mano lesionada, mientras sus dedos palpaban la herida, de pronto algo pinchó su índice - ¡Auch! Um...asumo q la herida te la hiciste con algo de cristal ¿no?-

- sí... algo así- respondió en un murmuro

- Lo supuse- masculló la doctora- bien, tendré q retirar los restos de cristal antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ella alcanzó el gabinete al lado de la cama y sacó un par de pinzas médicas y una botella de antiséptico con un poco de algodón. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama y comenzó a retirar los pedazos de cristal pequeños. La joven se centraba de lleno en su labor así que Sano decidió que era mejor no decir nada. El castaño se contentó con mirarla mientras que ella trabajaba

- Oye ¿te acuerdas cuando eras niño y dijiste q cuando yo fuera doctora, tu vendrías conmigo para cualquier tratamiento?- pregunto cuando finalmente hubo retirado todos los restos de cristal. Sano asintió cabeceando – bien pues parece q obtuviste lo q querías

-... sí... – respondió en un susurro suave sin dejar de mirarla

Megumi comenzó a aplicar el antiséptico sobre la herida. Sano hizo una mueca de dolor. -... bueno y… finalmente podré saber como te hiciste esta herida – le pregunto reservadamente

Sano vaciló por un momento antes de hablar - bien… pues... tuve una especie de pelea… en un bar – respondía lenta y silenciosamente

- ¿En un bar? - repitió preguntando

- bueno... jugábamos cartas, y los tipos pensaron que ganaba demasiado... y como todos estaban tomados... las cosas se pusieron un poco feas –murmuro teniendo cuidado en no mirarle a la cara a su doctora

- Oh – fue todo lo q la chica dijo y luego lanzo a un tacho el pedazo de algodón q había estado utilizando

Los castaños ojos de Sano se ensancharon- ¡no¡Megumi¡Yo no estaba haciendo trampa¡Lo juro!- dijo en un grito

Megumi casi sonrió - no es eso... - dijo suavemente.

Sano la miro ligeramente confundido - ¿qué?- pregunto y entonces entendió lo q sucedía. Por una cierta razón ahora el sonreía – ¿es por la cosa esa de la bebida no?-

Mas sin embargo Megumi no devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, ella no contestó, después de un momento recién hablo - esto va a necesitar algunos puntos – con un tono de voz neutro

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sanosuke desapareció- ¡Megumi!-

- Voy a suturar tus heridas y debes regresar en…- ella continuó hablando

Sano parecía abatido - Megumi, escucha por favor... – tratando de defenderse

Megumi estallo de repente - ¡Sano no me importa¡Si tu quieres beber y matarte solo… de verdad no me importa!- Casi inmediatamente después de q aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios, poso su mano sobre su boca, dándose cuenta lo dura q había sido

Sanosuke estaba perplejo. -... ¿no te importa?- pregunto roncamente.

- Sano... – la chica solo atino a susurrar.

Sano alejo su mano de la de ella- no esta bien...- murmuro, se incorporó para luego deslizarse y levantarse de la cama. Se dirigió hacia su amigo, que inmediatamente intento comenzar a calmarlo

Ella casi en un salto se puso de pie. - ¡Sano¿Donde crees q vas? – reclamo alarmada

Sano simplemente no la miro, alcanzo la perilla de la puerta y dijo- sino te importa entonces supongo q solo te causare molestias suturando mi herida…

- ¡No Sano¡Es q es mi trabajo!- Megumi gritó, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo q acababa de decir estaba mal

- …Exacto...es tu trabajo... – repitió con convicción-... así como era tu trabajo cuidar de mi hace doce años...

Megumi se quedo sin habla, solo pudo mirar mientras Sano tiro y abrió la puerta, el chico caminó hacia fuera y la cerro de golpe tras de el. Su amigo pelirrojo se quedo atrás, miraba a Megumi, que todavía estaba parado donde Sanosuke la había dejado.

- Sano no bebió - dijo el muchacho haciendo q Megumi lo observara- todos bebían, pero él no se separo de su pequeña lata de cerveza, aunque todos se burlaran de el. Estaba ganando demasiado y los tipos del bar se enfadaron... uno de ellos lo corto con un copa rota de vino, fue así como se hizo la herida... bueno, yo solo pensé q debía saberlo.-

De repente, Megumi se sentía avergonzada.

OoOoOoOoFLASHBACKoOoOoOo

_- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Megumi._

_- ¡Oh, no¡Yo debería agradecerle¡Sanosuke se comporto como un ángel!_

_(Risa ahogada) - ¿Ah si? Bueno entonces asumo q no le causo ningún problema. Porque si es así tendré q hablar con el mañana…_

_- ¡No, Sr. Sagara¡No haga eso¡Le aseguro que, Sano estaba igual de fastidioso q un ángel_

_- Eso es un alivio... bueno, Megumi, aquí están tus diez billetes..._

- ..._Gracias..._

_- ¿Qué¿No es suficiente¿Quieres un poco más?_

_- No... solo estaba pensando que si no ahorrara el dinero para la universidad ahora, yo ni siquiera estaría aceptando el dinero...de hecho, yo debería pagarle por dejarme pasar un poco de tiempo con Sanosuke..._

oOoOoOoOoOFIN DEL FLASHBACKoOoOoOoOoO

Megumi miraba alrededor frenéticamente buscando a Sano. Se fijo en la gente de los pasillos dos veces, pero donde quiera q viera no lo encontraba, chequeo los cuartos, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Se sentía realmente frustrada, ella había sido muy dura con el joven, ni siquiera escuchó lo q el tenia q decir. La culpabilidad la carcomía. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Lo único q tenia q hacer era disculparse

_¿Y dónde rayos andará el idiota con una mano tan dañada¡Él necesita tratamiento!_

- ¡Dra. Takani!- Una enfermera joven vino apresurándose hasta ella- ¡la necesitan en la sala 57!-

Megumi estaba angustiada. Ella quería buscar a Sano, pero también sabía que tenía que contestar a su llamado con el deber. Sintiéndose levemente desanimada, se dirigió a la sala 57. Una cirugía acontecía ahí. Se coloco un traje quirúrgico y un par de guantes antes de caminar adentro.

- ¿Que es lo q tenemos?

- ¡Megumi¡Gracias a Dios esta aquí! Todos los otros cirujanos están ocupados, y necesito toda la ayuda posible- exclamo notoriamente agradecido el doctor- este individuo tuvo un accidente, está sufriendo una hemorragia interna pero no puedo encontrar la fuente... sé que éste no es su campo de trabajo pero ¿usted q sugiere?-

Megumi miraba compasivamente al paciente con un feo corte echado frente a ella. En esos momentos se sentía como sino pudiera recordar una sola cosa de todos sus años de entrenamiento médico, frunció el ceño. _¡Dios, Megumi¡Concéntrate!_

- Bueno¿alguien pidió ya una radiografía en el…?- pregunto

Momentos después…

- ¡Gracias, Megumi¡Estuviste excelente!-

Megumi solo asintió aceptando el elogio. Estaba inclinaba contra la pared, jadeando levemente. Casi habían perdido a paciente, pero al final lograron localizar la fuente de la hemorragia y la detuvieron. Pero no tuvo tiempo para recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración; ella tenia q encontrar a su propio paciente... ella tenia q encontrar a Sano. Tenía q llamarlo y disculparse.

No quiso utilizar el teléfono del hospital donde todos probablemente podrían escuchar su conversación, así que se apresuró hacia la salida. Empujó atravesando las puertas dobles y salió del edificio del hospital. Afuera hacia frío, pero no hizo caso del viento helado que pellizcaba sus brazos y su cara. Se apresuró en llegar a la cabina de teléfono delante del hospital. Entro y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Busco algunas monedas de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la ranura. Entonces marcó rápidamente el número que había memorizado tan bien mientras acomodaba el auricular en su oído. Su respiración casi se paralizo al escuchar el sonido rítmico del teléfono. Finalmente, alguien respondió

- ¿hola?- la voz de Sano se escucho a través de la línea

- ¡Sano!... ¡Finalmente gracias a Dios!- exclamo en un alivio

- Me… Megumi?- Sano pregunto sonando realmente sorprendido- Ehm... que… ¿que quieres?

Megumi respiro profundamente

- Sano... lo siento mucho - ella dijo suavemente- de verdad lamento mucho lo q te dije hoy...discúlpame por no haberte escuchado y… y discúlpame por no haber confiado en ti. Fui una estúpida, no quise escucharte cuando tu de verdad querías explicarme las cosas... no debí haber dicho eso, de verdad lo siento mucho. Así que, por favor... -

- por favor... ¿qué?- Sano la incitó cuando ella seguía en silencio después de un rato.

- Así que...por favor vuelve para q pueda curar tu herida - ella continuo - déjame limpiarla, y coserla... déjame cuidarte por favor, Sanosuke.-

Sano estuvo silencioso por un momento – ¿volver?... pero ¿a donde?- pregunto - realmente no me he ido-

- ¿Ah?- dijo confundida.

Escucho golpes en la puerta de cristal detrás de ella y giró alrededor. Jadeo sorprendida. Sano estaba parado allí, hacía muecas, y sostenía un teléfono a su oído. Elevo su mano herida y le hizo un gesto de saludo. Megumi sonrió, y volvió el auricular a su lugar. Sano le abrió la puerta y ella salio de la cabina.

-Tú… ¿tú estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? -le pregunto y el asintió - ¿por qué?... ¿Por que no hiciste q otro doctor curara tu herida?-

- No quiero otro doctor – susurro, encontrándose con los ojos de ella - incluso cuando salí del cuarto, todavía quería q fueras tu quien me curara... pero no tuve el valor suficiente de regresar allí dentro y pedírtelo después de todo lo q dijiste...

- Oh, Sano – le respondió en un susurro

- Lo siento, Srta. Takani - murmuro, y le dio una mirada que le recordó muchísimo al pequeño Sano de nueve años.

- No tienes porque- le respondió- y sobre lo que dijiste que era mi deber cuidarte solo por ser mi trabajo... bien pues estas muy equivocado; porque trabajo o no, tu me importas igual q cuando eras niño

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto tímidamente

- Si - afirmo y tomo la mano de el- ahora vayamos adentro para poder echar una ojeada a esta herida tuya... y a propósito, todavía pienso q fue estupido no tratar esa herida con otro doctor

Sano no contestó. El seguía silencioso hasta que llegaron a las puertas del hospital, y ella podía sentir los ojos castaños q la miraban.

- Megumi - dijo deteniéndola antes de que ella pudiera entrar - cuando dices q te importo así como cuando era niño, tu… te refieres a q ¿eso es todo?-

Megumi vaciló mirando el suelo para luego finalmente mirarlo directamente. – Si Sano, eso es todo- dijo firmemente. Aunque entre ella y su conciencia, realmente no sabia cual era la verdad. Le quito la vista de encima y dijo - ahora entremos-

Si ella le hubiera quitado la vista de encima al joven solo un segundo después, habría visto el gesto de dolor que revoloteo a través del rostro de Sano.

* * *

**_NA: olis a todos y todas jeje si es q algun chico lee esto xD antes q naa disculparme por la demore la verdad este cap ya lo tenia traducido hace buen tiempo pero crei conveniente subirlo cuando la autora original publicara el cuarto cap, como pa estar mas o menos igual en ritmo con el original, nuevamente agradesco los reviews creo q para ser un fic de dos capitulos solamente le esta yendo muy bien. Bueno no los molesto mas y aqui les va el tercer cap disfrutenlo! n.n_**

**Chibi Chise: ****muchas grax por el review y el solo hecho de ver q a una fan de MxA le gusta este fic es mucho... de verdad agradesco tu apoyo y espero disfrutes el capitulo**

**Arcasdrea :****Jajajaja weno ya leiste el cap en ingles sensei linda y es por hacer esperar mucho abuu pero igual cuento con tu apoyo en este fic grax por eso ) **

**Nanita-chan: ****Olaas bueno si quien no quisiera alguien asi de angelical XX si vieras el hermanito q me toco a mi jeje y respecto a lo otro es un fic q esta ingles la autora original es Starry Night Blue**

**€mina-chan: ****Tu review es uno de los mas alentadores niña! me alegro muchisimo el dia jaja fueron muchos alagos q la verdad no se si merezca, pero eso si de q me animaron lo hicieron y aqui esta el tercer cap espero te guste.**

**kysmy: ****Jajaj bienvenida al club de fans de Sano y no te preocupes q si no te gusta la pareja te encantara lo bello q es nuestro Sagara en este fic... yo le digo a la autora nos lo hizo demasiado perfect haciendolo asi mas deseable - jee no crees?**

**Andrea: ****Kerias mas accion! aqui hay mas accion hasta sangre veremos jaja eeeh exagerado el comentario pero te aseguro q este cap tiene mucho mas q el anterior.**

**Yukiyasha: ****Mil grax soy feliz desde el momento q este fic tiene tanta acogida sii! nuestro Sanito ama a Meg... pero ciertos prejucios tontos al parecer seran problema.**

**Amy: ****Sorry por no actualizar rapidito pero en este cap te quedaras encantada con Sano, grax por tu review **

**gabyhyatt: ****Uyy no sabes a mi parecer este estuvo mejor jeje :p como siempre grax por el review**

* * *


	4. Cena

****

_**LA NIÑERA**_

_Fic original de:_** Starry Night Blue**

_Traduccion:_ **Aiko1504 osea yop jeje**

**_

* * *

_****_CAPITULO 4: CENA_**

_Srta. Takani..._

_¡Sano¿Por qué todavía estas despierto¡Te arrope en tu cama ya hace más de una hora! _

_Lo siento. Es que no podía dormir..._

_Bueno ahora eso será un problema ¿no crees¿Cómo te vas a levantar mañana para la escuela?_

..._disculpe..._

_Esta bien Sanosuke, no importa... pero ¿que debemos hacer ahora? Estaba haciendo mi tarea. ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado? _

_¿Puedo? _

_Sí...pero te advierto, no soy muy entretenida cuando trabajo..._

_¡No está bien¡Me encantaría verla mientras trabaja¡Gracias, Srta. Takani!_

- ¿Sano... porqué todavía sigues aquí¡Te retire los puntos hace una hora!-

Megumi tenía solo un paso fuera de la sala de cirugía y comenzaba a retirarse su bata, cuando notó que Sanosuke estaba parado en el pasillo frente a ella. El muchacho había venido temprano ese día para quitar sus puntos como ella le había indicado anteriormente.

Sanosuke lucia notoriamente avergonzado- Lo siento, solo quería verte en el trabajo... ¿te molesta? - pregunto tímidamente

Megumi se saco la bata quirúrgica y la dejo a un lado. Por debajo lucia la bata blanca de siempre.

- No para nada Sano – contesto - ¿pero porque diablos querrías hacer eso¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer¿Acaso no tienes clases o ir a la universidad?

- ¡Nop! Hoy es el único día que estoy libre durante toda la semana

- ¡Ese es mi punto¡Si éste es el único día libre q tienes deberías salir y disfrutar de tu tiempo libre! No creo q mirar como corto gente sea precisamente muy entretenido- murmuro

- ¡Es q me encanta verte trabajar!- protesto el joven para luego vacilar antes de seguir hablando - a menos que... que tu no me quieras por aquí ¿es eso?

- No seas tonto Sanosuke...te acabo de decir q no hay problema – le respondió dándole un vistazo a su reloj – Esta bien escucha ahora tengo un descanso de treinta minutos ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Conozco un restaurante cerca donde sirven comida mexicana deliciosa

Sano sonrió – ¿es una cita?- le pregunto seductoramente

Megumi le dio una palmada en el brazo - ¡no!- chasqueando la lengua y el castaño se rió.

La doctora suspiro cansada - espéreme al lado de la puerta, yo solo dejo mi bata en mi armario y te alcanzo ¿de acuerdo?-

Sano asintió y se fue. Megumi sacudió su cabeza con exasperación y se dirigió al cuarto de los casilleros. Se quitó su bata blanca y se paro frente al suyo. Introdujo la combinación y tras abrir la puerta colgó la bata dentro. Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando se detuvo brevemente frente al espejo, observo su reflejo e inmediatamente peino sus cabellos con sus dedos, no se veía mal pero sabia q podía verse mejor. Vaciló un momento y después tomo de su locker el lápiz labial rojo que ella guardaba siempre ahí y aplicó un poco de este sobre sus labios. No estaba mal verse bien... no lo hacia para verse bien con Sanosuke

¿O si?

Cuando termino, cerró su casillero y se dirigió a la puerta de afuera, donde Sanosuke la esperaba. El chico le ofrecía su brazo mientras que ella se acercaba, al llegar con el Megumi rió nerviosa y apoyo la mano en su brazo.

- ¿vamos? No he desayunado y la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Sano asintio en señal de acuerdo, empujó la puerta y ambos salieron el edificio del hospital. Caminaron juntos en silencio; ninguno de ellos se parecía capaz de animarse a hablar sobre algún tema en particular. Cuando llegaron el restaurante, Megumi tiró del brazo del joven para q se detuvieran

- Ya estamos aquí – informó de pie frente a la entrada del restaurante

Entraron y encontraron una mesa vacía cerca a la pared. Sano jaló una silla para ella quien se sentó no sin antes decir "gracias" luego él tomó la silla frente a Megumi. Un camarero les acercó dos menús.

- Puedes pedir lo que quieras –le dijo Sano mirándola por encima de su menú – yo invito

- ¡Ah, no, Sano¡No puedo dejarte pagar mi almuerzo!- protesto sacudiendo su cabeza –Tu ya me invitaste una vez a almorzar

- ¿Y? Puedo invitarte otra vez – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- puedo invitarte una vez o dos veces o quizá aún más

Megumi ocultó su cara detrás del menú – esta bien... pero ¿qué te hace pensar q voy a aceptar cada una de tus invitaciones?

Sano le quito del menú y sujetándole las manos se inclino hacia delante – ¿no lo harás?- pregunto - porque había estado esperando q aceptaras mi invitación para esta noche.

Megumi frunció el ceño - ¿por qué¿Qué hay esta noche? – inquirió extrañada

- No mucho- contesto con simpleza- voy a salir con Kenshin y su prometida Kaoru... y yo esperaba que nos acompañaras. Realmente quiero q los conozcas.

- Pero ellos ¿de _verdad_ quieren conocerme?- pregunto reservada, recordando a Kenshin de aquella vez q lo acompaño al hospital

- ¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto escandalizado - ¿quién no desearía conocerte? tu eres una gran persona... ¿o es q todavía no te das cuenta?- de pronto levanto su índice agitándolo en su cara le reprocho– ¡q vergüenza! Muy mal señorita Takani.

Megumi rió – Esta bien, iré- dijo finalmente aceptando- ¿cuándo es?

- A q hora sales del trabajo- le preguntó.

- Alrededor de las ocho treinta, tal vez - ella contestó.

- Bueno, entonces yo vendré por ti a las... ¿nueve treinta?- pregunto- ¿estarás lista para esa hora?

Megumi asintió –Eso es tiempo suficiente para mi… ¿pero donde vamos exactamente? Digo para saber q usar y…

- Conociendo a Kaoru, vamos probablemente a un restaurante de lujo- respondió Sano pacientemente - yo te diría q uses algo clásico y sofisticado

-... Ok clásico y sofisticado - repitió - pero por ahora, concentrémonos en el almuerzo... ¿donde está mi taco extra picante?

Sano la miro fijamente. - ¡woow¡No sabía que la chica con la q salgo es la mujer estomago de hierro!- dijo estallando en risa. No se había dado cuenta de las palabras q acababa de usar, pero Megumi si lo había notado y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. _"la mujer con la q salgo…"._

- Sabes, te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas – le dijo de pronto el castaño

- Ah… gracias - murmuro ocultando su mirada con el pretexto de observar el menú. Estaba enterada de él que la miraba, pero ella no contaba con la mano que tocó su cara - Sano...

Sano ahora la miraba a los ojos – tu sabes q... te amo - le dijo suavemente

Megumi estaba perpleja - yo... – comenzó torpemente

- Tu me amas también - repuso con tranquilidad

- ¿Ah...?- dijo con sus cejas levantadas.

El retiró la mano de su cara y se cruzó de brazos en la mesa - sí... solamente q todavía no lo sabes- indicó con una sonrisa

-

- ¡Woow¡Debo estar en cielo!- pensó para sus adentros emocionado

Una tímida Megumi miraba fijamente abajo conforme descendía las escaleras en la entrada de su edificio. Usaba un vestido strapless negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo hasta sus muslos y después suelto hasta sus pies. Tenía un corte por un costado q llegaba a la altura de su rodilla. Su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente y lucia en su terso cuello un fino collar de perlas. Como taque final había cubierto con una mascada de seda sus hombros

Se ruborizo al momento que Sano tomó su mano y la besó. Entonces él se enderezó y miro su rostro por varios minutos. Megumi estaba segura que su cara era una remolacha-roja en esos momentos.

- eh... ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?- farfulló avergonzada

- ¿qué¡Oh, sí! Nosotros si!- exclamo saliendo de su embobamiento.

Abrió la puerta del coche para ella, y Megumi subió al carro. Luego de cerrar la puerta el castaño dio vuelta alrededor del auto hacia el lado del conductor. Subió dentro y cogió el timón con ambas manos, después de un momento, encendió el motor y giro el timón adentrándose en la pista. Mientras que se alejaban del edificio, Megumi deseaba poder regresar; no se sentía exactamente cómoda con Sano después de lo que él le había dicho en el restaurante mexicano... q era todo lo contrario a su vestido con el q parecía estar totalmente cómoda

- Veo q recuperaste tu licencia de conducir - dijo ella tratando de armar una conversación

- Si… - contesto - ayer, de hecho.

- Q bueno eso quiere decir q no tendrás q tomar otra vez el subte- dijo la morocha envolviendo el mantón más firmemente alrededor de sus hombros.

- No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo- contesto Sanosuke – además ¿fue ahí donde te encontré no?

- Si así fue…- murmuro Megumi

Se quedaron en silencio y eso fue extremadamente incómodo en opinión de Megumi. Sus brazos cruzados se apoyaron firmemente en su regazo y tenia los ojos puestos en cualquier lugar menos en Sanosuke quien se concentraba en su conducir. Fue un completo alivio para ella cuando el joven anunció que habían llegado.

Tal cual lo había hecho en el hospital el joven le ofreció su brazo, y ella lo tomó. La condujo a través de las puertas del restaurante y de ahí a una mesa donde una pareja ya estaba sentada. Kenshin y la mujer de cabellos negros q lo acompañaba se pusieron de pie para saludar a los recién llegados.

- Megumi, éste es Kenshin bueno tu ya lo conocías... y esta es su prometida, Kaoru – dijo Sano presentándolos

- Hola – dijo Megumi estrechando sus manos.

- Hola, Megumi-san - saludo Kenshin cortésmente.

Kaoru sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano de Megumi - hola – dijo amablemente- no te preocupes por Kenshin el es así de formal siempre

Megumi asintió – Yo creo q es agradable- respondió

– ¿Te parece?- pregunto la de ojos zafiro con una expresión dudosa – ¿te parece agradable q tu prometido te llame Kaoru-dono?

- Kaoru-dono... - intervino Kenshin comenzado para protestar.

- ¿Ves?- señalo Kaoru y Megumi rió - no te preocupes Kenshin... que no estoy enojada.

Sano jalo una silla para Megumi y ella se sentó, luego el se sentó en el asiento su costado. Estaba sentado tan cerca de ella que el pelo de la morocha rozando con su piel le produjo un cosquilleo. Kaoru se inclinó adelante hacia Megumi.

- Así q… eres doctora según lo q me dijo Sano

- Si... de hecho soy pediatra – contestó Megumi – me gradué hace unos cuantos días

- Pero es tan buena q uno pensaría lleva años en el campo – comentó Sanosuke sonriéndole a la doctora quien se sonrojo.

- Ya veo – dijo Kaoru asintiendo - porque pensé q el solo estaba…

Sanosuke pareció darse cuenta de lo q estaba por decir - ¡Kaoru!- exclamo cortando a la ojiazul

-... bromeando – continuo la prometida del pelirrojo. Se rió en un intento de ocultar las palabras q había querido decir – quiero decir no te ves tan mayor…

Megumi sabía que eso no era lo q había querido decir la mucha. Ella sabía que Kaoru iba a decir algo sobre ser demasiado grande para Sano. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la tela de su vestido, pero no dijo nada. Kaoru tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Sano parecía haberse dado cuenta de la tensión que se asomaba en el aire así q aplaudió con sus manos como para despejar todo aquel silencio incomodo.

-Bueno… ¿no deberíamos ordenar ya?

Hubo murmullos en señal de acuerdo y cada uno tomó su menú. Megumi miraba abajo la lista de platos y de sus precios. _Dios ¡la comida aquí es increíblemente costosa!_, cerró su menú de golpe y lo puso abajo.

Kenshin la miro dándose cuenta - ¿ya decidió q es lo va a pedir Megumi-san?- le pregunto sorprendido

Kaoru se inclinó adelante – Ni se te ocurra pedir una sola comida Megumi - le aconsejó - cuando esos dos están pagando, tomate la libertad de pedir todo que quieras... ellos no dudaran en pagar lo q sea ¿verdad muchachos?-

Como si fueran uno, Kenshin y Sano asintieron. Megumi sonrió la noche podría tornarse agradable después de todo. Tuvo que admitir que Kaoru era realmente agradable, la chica hacia su mejor esfuerzo para hacerla sentir bienvenida y tuvo éxito en su propósito, tanto así q la doctora aflojó un poco y permitió a Sano uno q otro trago, incluso aceptó beber de la copa q Sanosuke le ofreció. Cuando terminaron, Sano se puso de pie y le extendió una mano.

- ¿Bailamos?- pregunto

Megumi asintió y permitió que el la condujera a la pista de baile. El joven colocó una mano alrededor de su cintura y tomó su mano con la otra. Megumi acomodo la mano libre en su hombro, y ambos bailaron al compás de la suave música.

- ¿Estas disfrutando la noche?- pregunto en un susurro

- sí... mucho, - admitió contenta - Kaoru es realmente divertida

- ¿verdad q lo es? ella y Kenshin están comprometidos hace seis meses, y están profundamente enamorados uno del otro... tanto q a veces te pueden dar nauseas de solo verlos

- Oh vamos… tu debes haber pasado por lo mismo en algún momento- le dijo Megumi como reproche - y seguro te debió haber gustado

- No realmente – contesto con sinceridad

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?- pregunto incrédulamente.

- He tenido una novia aquí y allí - admitió con tranquilidad – solo estaba con ellas por el mero placer de la compañía... pero nunca me enamore de alguna

- Oh - murmuro – ¿y no crees q alguna vez te enamores de verdad?

- Ya lo estoy – contesto mirándola fijamente- solamente no estoy seguro si la muchacha de la q me enamore me tome en serio.

Megumi no dijo nada. Reclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de el y continuaron bailando. En esos momentos de verdad deseaba irse a casa

Megumi caminaba por el pasillo de su apartamento con Sanosuke a su lado. Estaban ambos silenciosos; cada uno de ellos sumido profundamente en sus pensamiento. Ella se detuvo y dio vuelta para hacerle frente cuando llegaron a su puerta

- Bien, Sanosuke, gracias - le dijo sonriendo – esta noche fue realmente...

Pero Sano no permitió que ella continuara pues cogió su fino rostro entre sus manos y atrajo sus labios a los de el en un movimiento rápido. El castaño presiono sus labios contra los de ella quien abrió los ojos de golpe ante la sorpresa. Megumi intentó alejarse de el pero él deslizó su mano en la espalda de ella y la atrajo mas hacia el.

Finalmente, ella pudo empujarlo. Sano se quedo parado y una expresión de dolor nublaba sus rasgos. Megumi se inclinó contra la pared, con una mano sobre la punzada q sentía en su pecho

- Sano... - ella susurró.

- No, está bien, ya entendí la indirecta – dijo con voz ronca - buena noches Megumi.

Megumi lo miró caminar por el pasillo un rato, y entonces...

- ¡No¡Espera!- gritó desesperada dejando que su mantón caiga al piso mientras corría tras el

Sanosuke dio vuelta encontrándose con los ojos de ella, se veía desconcertada. - Megumi¿qué...?- comenzó.

Megumi se detuvo delante de el. Lo miro con los ojos llorosos y coloco su mano sobre el rostro del joven - Sano... esta bien - ella dijo suavemente – ahora lo sé...

Sano apenas podía creer lo q escuchaba. Fue solamente cuando Megumi atrajo su cara hacia ella y lo besó que su cerebro comenzó a entender lo q la doctora acababa de decir. Sanosuke coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella y apretó su cintura mientras que ambos se fundían en el beso.

- ¡Aghh!-

Se separaron y miraron al frente. Una muchacha pequeña con las coletas rubias estaba parada delante de ellos, la niña parecía molesta.

- A… Amy!- Megumi jadeó, empujando lejos a Sano.

- ¡Señorita Takani¡Ese hombre le estaba absorbiendo la boca!- grito escandalizada la niña.

El rostro de Megumi se tiño de un rosa profundo – no Amy, él es... – balbuceo intentando encontrar las palabras correctas

Sanosuke sonrió. – Esta bien, Megumi – se acerco a ella y beso su mejilla - te veré mañana¿ok?-

- S...si buena noches – dijo sonrojada mientras veía al chico bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Señorita Takani! – exclamo Amy - ¡ese hombre parece de la edad de mi hermano¿No cree q esta mal besarlo?

- Es… ¿esta mal? - Megumi balbuceó

- Sí -dijo la niña asintiendo – ¡Esta mal¡Parecía como si usted se estuviese besando con Ben o algo por el estilo!

Megumi se quedo en silencio. La niña tenía razón; ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Ve a dormir ahora Amy y no le digas a nadie lo q viste ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con voz trémula

Megumi se sentía realmente avergonzada.

* * *

_**HOLITAS A TODOS! Antes q nada disculparme por la tardaza gomen, este capitulo la verdad esta de lujo aunque casi cometí infanticidio (o como se diga al matar a un mocoso)cuando leía las ultimas líneas… ni modo es el toque dramático de la historia así q no me odien a mi sino a Starry jojo quien por cierto esta muy contenta q su fic allá atravesado las fronteras del idioma… y quien no… me pregunto si alguna vez vendrá una gringa dispuesta a traducir mi fic xD aunque esa realidad la veo muy muuuuy pero recontra lejana considerando q son pocos los americanos q pueden hablar bien el español jojojo por muy cruel q sea es la verdad. En fin eso seria todo como siempre agradecer sus review y su apoyo constante a esta historia y a la traducción q realizo, abrazos para todas y he aquí los respectivos agradecimientos y comentarios locos míos xD**_

_**Amy:** bueno como ves niña nuestro guapísimo galan no lloro sino q al contrario tuvo mas pantalones y se atrevio a mas jejeje y la jugada no le salio del todo mal no?  
__Yukiyasha__: Jajaja 100 por ciento de acuerdo contigo en q sano es hot obvioo! Y en cuanto a prejuicios… abu los muy desgraciados nuevamente hicieron su aparicion en forma de mocosa odiosa como podras haber leido XX yo tb me quede con ganas de asesinar a esa chiquilla pero weeno habra q esperar a ver q pasa y finalmente q puede mas el amor o el prejuicio_

_**Misanagi:** jajaja pues el cuarto lo publico HOY! Jueves 9 de marzo del 2006 sorry por la espera pero la verdad esto escapa de mis manos no se si te habras dado cuenta pero este fic no me pertenece yo solo lo tradusco y al igual q ustedes mis queridas lectoras… sufro la larga espera, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero seguir leyendo tus animosos reviews de aki en adelante )_

_**MirnaHimura y Tatan:** DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO pero repito el ritmo de la actualizacion no depende tanto de mi sino de q tan rapido actualize la autora original de este fic, en fin espero recompensar la espera con una buena traducción q todos disfruten y entiendan, mil gracias por tu review. Jajaja y si es bastante gracioso ver un Sano solvente xD… tal vez este fic deberia ser de universo alterno no? Solo en otra dimension es posible ver a un Sanosuke pagando la cuenta de otros cuando normalmente es todo lo contrario… PERO AUN ASI AMAMOS A SANO NE?_

_**Andrea:** SI ESA ESCENA A MI TB ME ENCANTO! JOOO YO Q MEGUMI EN VEZ DE SALIR LO METIA A SANO TAMBIEN A LA CABINA ayayayy se me sale lo pervertida xD nooo es broma, en cuanto a cruel como veras como q q nuestro querido Sanosuke poco le importo aquel comentario porque en este cap entro con fuerza y muchas ganas jojojo_

_**Tanita:** yo tb opino lo mismo! Me parece q Meg esta muy severa con eso de los tragos jajaj pero eso demuestra cuanto la kiere y respeta el cabeza de pollo porque admitámoslo CUANDO LOS HOMBRES NOS HACEN CASO CUANDO LES DECIMOS Q NO TOMEN MUCHO… weno a mi me funciona siempre y cuando tenga un mazo en mi mano xD _

€_**mina-chan:** q liiindo! Tu regalo de llegada jeje q honor q consideres de ese modo al fic ) Y NO PLZ! NO TE CORTES LAS VENAS Q AQUÍ TA EL CUARTO CAP! Y Sano esta aun mas lindo q en el cap anterior jajaja difícil no encariñarse con el ¿no? Como me dijo mi sensei la autora nos lo idealizo mucho PERO Q IMPOOORTA ESO SOLO ENALTECE LO BELLO Q ES JOJOO_

_**Arcasdrea:** Ayyy mi sensei linda… q ahorita me ha de tar odiando a la distancia por no escribir nuestro bello fic xD NIÑA antes q nada grax! Porque me halaga mucho q te guste mas mi versión jojo será porque esta en español noc pero me alegre q te guste el trabajo q hago aquí ) y si yo aun me quedo tonta de ver q a pesar de la simpleza de la historia a muchos gusta… será quizás ese temita de la edad o el hecho q no encontramos fics así, normalmente las edades de las parejas son dentro del estereotipo, el hombre mayor q la mujer o ambos de la misma edad y tal vez aquí el toque de frescura de la historia en fin, nuevamente arigato por tu apoyo y por tu amistad_


	5. Rompimiento

****

_**LA NIÑERA**_

_Fic original de:_** Starry Night Blue**

_Traduccion:_ **Aiko1504 **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: _ROMPIMIENTO_**

- ¿Dra. Takani, esta usted bien? Esta muy pensativa desde la mañana.-

Megumi le dirigió una sonrisa a la enfermera para tranquilizarla

- Por supuesto que estoy bien, es solo que no dormí bien anoche –le respondió - una buena taza de café y estaré como nueva, no hay nada de q preocuparse.

La enfermera asintió, aunque parecía dudosa

- ¿Entonces, le importaría examinar a Sr. Andrews? Sus padres los trajeron hace algunos minutos... afirma tener un fuerte dolor de estomago - le dijo - esta en la habitación 6

- Iré ahora mismo – respondió Megumi

La enfermera asintió otra vez y dejo el cuarto. La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando alguien entro caminando, con una sonrisa encantadora y un ramo de flores en mano.

- Sano… - Megumi tragó saliva; sabía que iba a ver Sanosuke tarde o temprano, pero aún así no se sentía lista. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, especialmente después de lo que había sucedido la última noche entre él y ella. La doctora se levanto tras su escritorio.

- Buenos días Meg- saludo el castaño apresurándose hacia ella.

El joven deslizo el brazo alrededor de su cintura y jalo de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo. El corazón de Megumi comenzó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que él bajó su rostro hacia ella.

- _No, por favor, no... si lo haces, yo no podré hacerlo... no podré ter..._

Sanosuke la besó apasionadamente y Megumi se sintió derretir en sus brazos. Con el beso, sintió toda su decisión desvanecerse en el aire. ¿Cómo pudo pensar si quiera en hacer eso que quería? Era increíble. Ella necesitaba a Sano, lo deseaba desesperadamente, poso sus manos a la cara de el y fue entonces cuando aquella voz resonó en su cabeza.

_- "¡Srta. Takani! Ese chico parece de la edad de mi hermano... ¿no cree que esta mal besarlo?"_

Megumientro en estadode shock. Puso sus manos firmemente en el pecho de Sano y lo empujó lejos de ella. Sano la miró fijamente, pero ella esquivo esa mirada. El castaño la dejó escapar de sus brazos y la doctora tomo asiento mientras el se arrodilló delante de ella

- ¿Megumi?- le pregunto en tono incierto - ¿está todo bien?

- sí... todo muy bien - murmuro con las manos sobre su regazo.

- Bueno...entonces ¿Por qué me empujaste?- le pregunto con gesto confundido

Megumi miró fijamente sus manos. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo q esperaba.

_- Oh, Dios... dame fuerza – _pensó, finalmente pudo devolverle la mirada- Sano...realmente lo siento, pero no creo que debamos seguir viéndonos - dijo suavemente.

Sano la miró fijamente por algunos momentos. No pudo articular palabra por un momento, hasta que finalmente hablo

- ¿qué?- demando

- Apresuramos las cosas... lo que estamos... esto no esta bien ni para ti ni para mi... - dijo evitando los ojos café - soy siete años mayor que tu... esta mal que salgamos juntos... -

- ¡Megumi, por favor eso no importa¡No importa si tienes 20 años mas que yo!- gritó, tomándole las manos entre las suya- pero por favor no digas que esto termino

- Sano...no esta bien... – dijo en susurros

- ¿Y a quien diablos le importa si esto esta bien o mal cuando se esta enamorado?- replico airadamente.

Megumi retiro sus manos - ¡A mi, Sano¡A mi me importa!- exclamo fuerte

- ¿Y donde queda todo lo que paso entre nosotros?- cuestiono el, sintiéndose desamparado - ¿Qué paso con el beso que nos dimos ayer en la noche¡No me diga que ESO no significó nada para ti!-

_- Sí, si significó algo; significó mucho Sano _–pensaba para sus adentros con desesperación - Eso solo fue un momento... – mintió – cosas que pasan…

- ¡Megumi, no!- grito Sanosuke, ahora había una notoria cólera en su voz. Se sentía extremadamente lastimado y traicionado; ¿por qué Megumi estaba terminando con el¿Qué había sucedido con ella ayer por la noche?

- Mírame a los ojos y dime q eso fue **_solo un momento_** – las ultimas palabras fueron acompañadas por un dejo irónico, pero Megumi miraba hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus ojos, Sanosuke tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo – mírame a los ojos y dilo

Megumi lo empujó lejos de ella - ¡no!- grito

Sano la miro por un momento y se levantó – Eso pensé – hablo cautamente, tomo el ramo de flores que había traído con el – bien fue agradable mientras duró, Megumi.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Tiro el ramo en el cesto de basura y dejo el cuarto sin volverla a mirar… y eso fue, ahí terminaba su corta relación

Megumi se sentó y miró fijamente la puerta por la cual Sano se había ido. No podía creer que había terminado una relación que había significado algo para ella... pero ¿que no era eso lo que había querido¿No era ella la que deseó terminarlo debido a la diferencia de edades entre ellos? Ella había decidido que así tenia que ser… mas ahora se sentía vacía.

La joven doctora comenzó a llorar -_Sano... lo siento… lo siento mucho_

_- Papá, por qué Srta. Takani no ha venido a cuidarme otra vez _

_- No sé, hijo...he tratado de ubicarla pero parece nunca estar en casa cada vez que la llamo_

_- ¿Podría... podría ser que ella me está evitando?_

- ¡Tonterías¿Por qué ella desearía evitarte? A menos que, por supuesto, le hicieras algo malo la vez última que estuvo aquí

_- ¡No, no lo hice!_

_- Muy bien entonces porque piensas que te esta evitando_

_- …_

_- ¿Sanosuke?_

_- Quizás… quizás ella ya no me quiere_

_- _Lo siento Dr. Morgan... no se que me paso allá arriba en la sala de operación... yo, yo realmente lo siento.

Megumi se sentó en una silla y puso su cara entre sus manos. Se sentía extremadamente frustrada, acababa de salir de cirugía y había participado en esa operación terriblemente; pudo haber perdido a su paciente si no fuera por el Dr. Morgan. Simplemente no se había enfocado durante la operación; todos sus pensamientos habían estado en Sanosuke. Se sintió mal por dejar que su vida personal afectara su trabajo.

- ¿Megumi, estas bien¿Pasa algo malo? No has sido tu misma desde la mañana -el Dr. Morgan le pregunto, apoyando la mano en su hombro. Megumi negó silenciosamente - Megumi, te conozco bastante para saber que algo anda mal. No tienes que decirme que es, pero yo si y eso es que vayas a tu casa y descanses... se que te sentirás mejor mañana

Megumi asintió – gracias Dr Morgan- muy agradecida

Se levantó, agitando su mano en un adiós al doctor y se dirigió hacia los casilleros. Apenas llego ahí se quito su bata y la puso dentro, finalmente saco su bolso para salir sin siquiera fijarse en el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo.

Caminaba hacia la salida y ya casi estaba allí cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron abruptamente y un par de los paramédicos entraron apresuradamente, llevando una camilla entre ellos. Megumi consiguió echar un vistazo efímero al individuo que venia en la camilla cuando los paramédicos pasaron por su lado. Con solo verle el rostro se congelo

Era Sanosuke.

La joven doctora miró fijamente el inmóvil y sangriento cuerpo de Sanosuke, que era llevado por los paramédicos, momentos antes de que finalmente recuperara el control de sus sentidos. El miedo surgió de su pecho, corrió tras ellos y tomo del brazo de uno de los paramédicos.

- ¿qué le sucedió?- exigió, sintiéndose a punto de llorar - ¿cómo es que termino así?- el paramédico frunció el ceño por un momento; Megumi detectó su duda - soy doctora...conozco a este hombre... ¿qué le sucedió?-

- Estaba ebrio mientras conducía... se estrello directo contra un poste de alumbrado- le respondió apresuradamente. Los cirujanos ahora se apresuraban hacia ellos, conduciendo la camilla hacia un cuarto vacío de cirugía. El otro médico informaba a los cirujanos el estado del herido - la situación no se ve nada bien-

Megumi sintió su pecho comprimirse. ¿Por que justo tenia q ir a beber después de que ella hubiera terminado su relación?... ¿por que tenia q hacer aquello q ella tanto odiaba¿Estaba tan enojado con ella? Pero Megumi no podía ayudar sino admitir que todo lo q estaba sucediendo era su culpa. Sanosuke se había accidentado por su culpa... y si las cosas salían mal... y el…

Megumi no quiso ni siquiera considerar la posibilidad que él muriese. Ella no podría vivir consigo misma si eso pasaba.

Comenzó a seguir a los doctores al cuarto de cirugía. Quería ayudarles. Quería ayudar a Sano. Pero alguien asió su brazo y tiró de ella, la pelinegra estaba lista para mandar al diablo a quien quiera q la había detenido en su intento de ayudar al joven. Era el Dr. Morgan.

- ¿Megumi, qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te había dicho q te fueras a casa – le sermoneó el hombre.

Megumi miraba frenéticamente a través del cristal de la puerta que conducía a la sala de cirugía. La operación de Sanosuke había comenzado ya.

- ¡Dr. Morgan! Sano... ¡tengo que ayudarle!- gritó desesperada

- No, no en este estado - el Dr. Morgan replico- no te permitiré que entres a esa sala. Por lo que me entere, podrías causar a tu amigo más mal q bien. Deje esto a los otros. Ellos abrán manejar la situación.

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Megumi - ¡solamente quiero ayudarle!- insistió- ¡No les estorbare¡Solo quiero ayudar!-

- Sé q deseas ayudar, Megumi, pero me temo q simplemente no puedes hacerlo. Yo entraré allí y me haré cargo de la operación... tu amigo estará bien, te lo prometo... pero tu debes quedarte aquí ¿ok?-

Megumi, algo disgustada, asintió. El doctor dio a su hombro un apretón cariñoso antes de darse vuelta y caminar al cuarto de cirugía. Megumi se mantuvo parada frente a la puerta y mirando todo lo q sucedía atrás de esta. Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que observaba a los cirujanos y enfermeras reunidos alrededor del cuerpo del joven Sagara. Con dificultad intento ver mas allá de ellos y ver a Sano, pero el personal solo obstruía su visión.

_Oh, Dios… permite q se recupere por favor..._

A Megumi, le pareció q habían pasado siglos desde que Sano ingreso a cirugía. Se sentó afuera del cuarto, sus manos enlazadas firmemente delante de ella como rogando para que Sanosuke estuviera bien. Cuando las puertas finalmente se abrieron y salió el Dr. Morgan, sacando su traje como él lo hizo, Megumi salto sobre sus pies y se apresuro hacia él.

- Dr. Morgan¿cómo es...?- ella comenzó.

El Dr. Morgan mostró una sonrisa cansada

- no te preocupes, él está muy bien - le aseguró y Megumi respiro profundamente aliviada – la cirugía estuvo un poco difícil; tenía una conmoción cerebral y una hemorragia interna en...

Pero Megumi no lo escuchaba más, ella miraba sobre su hombro a un par de doctores que rodeaban Sano. Él de hecho se veía terrible; todos vendado y sangriento. El Dr. Morgan le paseo los dedos delante de su cara para atraerle su atención de nuevo a él. Megumi se ruborizó y se agacho la cabeza

El le sonrió - lo están llevando al UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), debe permanecer bajo supervisión por un rato... en caso de que suceda algo, debe despertar en una hora mas o menos... si quieres estar con el en ese momento…

Megumi casi grito - ¡sí¡Gracias, Dr. Morgan!- afirmo muy feliz.

Se disculpo y siguió a dos doctores a la UCI. Espero a que colocaran a Sano en una cama dentro del cuarto antes de entrar. Se encontraba de pie al costado de la cama, y sintió mas lagrimas caer de sus ojos al tiempo que observaba el deplorable estado del castaño. La culpabilidad la abrumó. Si tan solo ella no hubiera terminado con él, entonces nada de eso hubiera sucedido

- Lo siento tanto, Sano, - dijo suaves murmullo, acariciando ligeramente el cabello de su frente.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama y tomó su mano entre la suya. Acababa de sentarse allí mirándolo mientras que dormía. Sentía ganas de despertarlo para así disculparse con él... deseaba oír su voz... deseaba q el la abrazara otra vez...y decirle q todo estaba bien... pero se parecía q tomaría siglos para q Sano para despertara, para cuando finalmente lo hizo, Megumi tuvo q contenerse las ganas de arrojarle los brazos al cuello

- Sano... – susurró suavemente

Sano escudriñó la luz brillante sobre su cabeza, e intentó incorporarse en su cama, pero Megumi le colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia la cama nuevamente diciéndole: "debes acostarte por un rato... apenas acabas de salir de cirugía ¿sabes?"

Sano le frunció ceño por un momento. Megumi se sintió mal

- Sano ¿sigues enojado conmigo?- con una voz apenas audible, el simplemente no emitió palabra alguna. Las lagrimas que emanaban de los ojos de la pelinegra rodaron por sus mejillas - Sano, de verdad lo siento mucho...quisiera retractar las palabras q dije, pero no puedo... así que todo lo q te pido ahora es q me perdones... por favor

Sano cerró los ojos por un momento, y después los abrió dirigiéndole una mirada fija y aguda –¿_quién eres_?- pregunto.

* * *

_**NA: Holitas a todo el mundo! Woow siento q estuviera volviendo a nacer en el mundo del fanfiction xD jajaja y es q hace tiempo q no escribo ni actualizo ni uno de mis fics T.T la universidad me absorve peor q naranja buu, pero en fin me tome un tiempito para traducir este cap q me parece seguro dejara a mas de uno con la boca abierta jojo espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus respectivos reviews n.n. Un abrazo inmenso a todos los q leen esta historia y un mil gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios: Misao-21, Amy, Karla, Andrea, Kayla-chan, Emina Dono, Arcasdrea, Tanita**_


End file.
